Deja Vu
is the second episode of season two of Fantendo - Side Stories. It was co-written by and and first aired in June 2018. Synopsis The squad have a run in with Hugo Logia, Blank and James Zabrent from the Fantendoverse's F.A.N.T., who are in the RTAverse for a case where Fantendoverse residents are being kidnapped and trafficked for their blood. While the Fantendoverse team go for more conventional measures, the Seattle squad go insane on the base when they enter it, much to their counterpart's chargin. Transcript The episode opens on three towering shadows moving against a wall, when the camera moves to reveal that it's just Logia, Blank, and Zabrent. :Blank: I don't see why we had to bring him along. Zabrent scoffs in offense and crosses his arms. :Zabrent: Sinn said you guys needed backup! Logia raises his hands. :Logia: Alright, you two, let's not bicker the entire time. This should be a routine case, arrest a few thugs and free whoever they've locked up. The other two nod in agreement, with Blank loading her gun. :Zabrent: How are you going to arrest them if they're dead? She shrugs, putting it back in her pocket. :Blank: I'll figure it out when we get there. The Beorn looks up, his eyes going wide. :Logia: I think I hear something, a few floors up. Sounds like...somebody's in pain. Zabrent rushes off towards the stairs, with the two of them sighing and following behind him. :Blank: I really wish Zane and Shy Dude didn't decide to take their vacations now. They eventually catch up with him, to find him looking in awe at their alternate universe counterparts. :Logia:...What the hell? The three see Maya in bed with another woman, Chelsea chugging a keg of beer, Charlie asleep, Denilson spinning around on a unicycle, Mari in an After Burner arcade machine and Zeke blasting out trance music. Maya gets a bit overexcited and accidentally blasts some ice and electricity in the direction of the Fantendoverse agents. Logia raises a telekinetic shield, blocking it, while Blank raises her gun and Zabrent charges his hands. :Blank: Alright, whichever of you dumbasses is in charge, step forward. Mari turns around, crashing the plane and getting a game over. :Mari: Oh, for fuck's sake! Mari gets out of the cabinet and kicks Charlie to wake him up. :Mari: Whatcha wantin'? Logia lowers the shield and steps forward, pointing at his badge. :Logia: You're all under arrest for human trafficking. You're to be brought back to our universe under the jurisdiction of F.A.N.T. :Charlie: Hold up here, sunshine. We're F.A.N.T.. Charlie pulls up a ruined badge. :Charlie: Oh shit, they don't wash well. :Denilson: The fuck do you mean human trafficking? Zabrent lets the electricity fizzle out as he smiles. :Zabrent: Oh yeah, you guys are an alternate F.A.N.T. I'm Agent Zabrent, these are my friends- He puts Blank's gun down, which clearly agitates her. :Blank: Colleagues. I'm Blank and he's Agent Logia. Logia extends his hand politely. :Logia: About a week ago, F.A.N.T got flooded with reports about missing people with special abilities. Our leads all took us here...but you people are clearly harmless. :Maya: Oh, I wouldn't know about that... :Mari: Ignore her, she's randy as fuck. :Maya: Hey, shaddap! Mari puts her hand out to shake Logia's. :Mari: Mari Akkitirq. Former bartender, now a telekinetic, immortal mess. Logia shakes her hand. :Logia: Nice to meet you. Blank surveys the scene. :Blank: Who are the rest? Mari swivels around to introduce the others. :Mari: We got Charlie Li, CEO of a huge company over here who insists on the massive pink Mohawk. Mari then points to Maya in the bed, still making out with the woman. :Mari: We got Maya Ribeiro di Silva, who manages to be snide, horny and maniacal all at the same time. This comment draws a dirty look from Maya. Mari then turns back round to the others in her squad. :Mari: We got Denny Gutierrez, the guy who owns the monster truck you probably saw outside the building. Denilson tips the edge of his helmet to the Fantendoverse agents. :Mari: Over here's Zeke Thompson. Literally just started doing this shit and he's having to juggle it with college. :Zeke: I just finished for the year. :Mari: Oh. Well, shit. Mari pauses for a moment, before going to Chelsea. :Mari: Last one up's Chelsea Andrews, who most of us owe our lives to cause if it weren't for her our Director would've fucking killed us. Literally. Blank thinks it over and nods. :Blank: Bartender, Mohawk, Maniac, Trucker, Kid, and Hero. Got it. Zabrent looks at her. :Zabrent: It's rude to boil people down to one word. She grits her teeth at him. :Blank: Bite me. Logia steps in-between them. :Logia: Have you had any superpeople disappear lately? Since this is a dead end...we could use all the help we can get. :Denilson: Not really, but there's a shady-ass antique store nearby. I'm pretty sure I saw 'em bringing in huge blocks of ice and those hospital drip things around the back. And some massive capsules. The three agents look at each other. :Zabrent: Sounds like we hit up the wrong building. Blank turns to leave, the others following behind her. Logia turns his head and waves. :Logia: Thanks for the help! The three walk away, but Mari decides to follow them, followed by the other five. :Mari: Yo, hold up! ---- The six RTAverse agents exit their base as they look down the road to see the Fantendoverse agents. :Charlie: Hey! This catches their attention as the six then run down to them.'' :Mari: Look, we really could help with this trafficking case. Denny's the only one of us who knows where it is. Blank raises an eyebrow and looks over them. :Blank: Which one of them is Danny? Zabrent raises his hand. :Zabrent: They said Denny. She waves it away. :Blank: I don't care. Logia politely smiles at the group. :Logia: We'd really appreciate the help, but once we get there, we'll take this thing over. :Mari: We're fairly new to this stuff. We haven't even been working for a week, but it'd be nice to see how this stuff works, I guess. Although trying to get a good reference from Naomi'll probably be hard to get when this is all said and done... Blank looks back at the inexperienced agents. :Blank: Sorry, but we don't do ride-alongs. Zabrent and Logia sheepishly nod. :Logia: We normally let the local enforcers deal with these things, but...we don't know you. We can't trust you with the lives of our people. I'm sorry. They follow behind her. :Mari: Wait, fuck. Look, we can call her up. Mari pulls her phone out. She dials Naomi's number, who quickly answers, as Mari puts her on speaker. :Naomi: What. :Mari: Hey, Naomi. There's some dudes from another F.A.N.T. here. :Naomi: And? :Mari: I need you to prove you hired us for a reason. Naomi laughs at this request :Naomi: You fucking assholes?! Give me a break! Mari sighs as she looks at the Fantendoverse agents. :Mari: There were a series of... incidents... that unraveled a few nights ago and that's why she's a bit pissed off. :Naomi: You mean like how Gutierrez and Ribeiro were arrested? :Denilson: That was a misunderstanding. :Naomi: Or when you recruited a porn star behind my back?! :Chelsea: I mean, my occupation doesn't really matter... :Mari: She saved our lives! The three agents look at each other, baffled, as they talk quietly. :Zabrent: What the hell's going on? Blank shrugs and motions to the phone. :Blank: I like her. Charlie raises his eyebrows at Blank's comment. :Naomi: Maybe if you lot weren't being so busy literally fucking people in your base I wouldn't be so pissed off! :Maya: Wait, how does she know I- :Naomi: Security cameras, you fucking idiot! I might've also chipped you- :Maya: You fucking what?! :Denilson: Chipping someone seems like a really extreme measure, Naomi... :Naomi: Can it, Denilson- Naomi's voice then fades as Isabel's voice is then heard. :Isabel: Oh my god, I am so sorry for that. Especially you other-F.A.N.T. guys. Surprisingly enough, Blank waves it away. :Blank: Nah, I grew up in New York. This feels like home. :Isabel: Fair enough. I'm Isabel Bárath, the second-in-command of this F.A.N.T.. Naomi went insane a year ago and she's super susceptible to just exploding like that, so I'm here for whenever she starts to derail during a discussion. She grunts in reply. :Blank: Tight ship you're running there. :Isabel': Yeah, it's a lot tougher than usual. Cause we're an independent organisation rather than a government-run agency, we have to got through a lot more than others have to and it can be a bit frustrating sometimes. Isabel sighs. :Isabel: Anyway, I'm assuming this is about the Seattle guys being worthy... and I think so myself. They just tend to have bad luck when it comes to timing. They're all fully capable of getting things done, regardless of how much shit Naomi was saying about them. She's in a bit of an emotionally compromised state and has been for this past year. :Mari: Thank you! The three agents gather around and whisper to each other for a few seconds before turning back. :Blank: Alright, you can help. But we're not babysitting any of you. Our priority is those people, not your safety. Logia forces a smile and shrugs. :Logia: Nothing personal, of course. :Mari: Oh yeah, obviously. :Charlie: Just be warned, we do things a bit... differently over here. When you have a woman in your team nicknamed the "epitome of mayhem" things are bound to go a bit tits-up. Zabrent grins and claps. :Zabrent: I like tits-up! His fellow agents glare at him, causing his happiness to falter. Blank punches her hand and narrows her eyes. :Blank: Alright...let's get started. The agents reluctantly get behind their younger counterparts, who begin leading them. ---- The agents arrive at the shop, as they all take a look at it. :Charlie: I swear I made a partnership with this place. Goes to show what the fuck business partners do. They all take a look at the closed shop. :Zabrent: No need to get out the spare key. He burns off the lock with his electrokinesis. :Blank: Do you get a discount? As they walk inside, she stuffs an antique in her pocket. Logia slowly shakes his head at her, which causes her to sheepishly scratch the back of her neck. Maya looks around as she notices another locked door behind the counter. :Maya: Aha! The others look at her as she charges at the door. :Denilson: Maya, wait! They all look away and wince. Maya then leaps off the counter and dropkicks the door, knocking it down, as she gets up, she looks around. :Maya: No alarm? This dude's a fucking joke. Blank nods slowly and smirks. :Blank: She's my favorite. Logia looks a little jealous, but Zabrent steps in. :Zabrent: Alright, let's go rescue some people. :Denilson: A'ight. ---- The agents enter the back of the store, which appears warehouse-like. :Zeke: That's gotta be a lot of people. :Charlie: That's an understatement, mate. Blank looks especially disgusted. :Blank: Yeah, I've seen this stuff before. Let's make it quick. Maya is the first to make a move, as she quickly darts around. However, she is suddenly caught by the foot and raised into the air. :Maya: Oh fuck, there's the security! The others rush towards Maya as she dangles by one foot fairly high above the others. They all look up at her, Logia raising his hands. :Logia: Just get loose, I'll catch you! While Blank and Zabrent know what he means, the rest of them look confused. Maya rolls her eyes. :Maya: Fine. Maya tries undoing the knot with her hands, but can't reach. She sighs as she then looks at her free foot. :Maya: Oh yeah, stilettos. Maya squeezes the heel of her boot into the trap, before pulling on the side of it. Maya eventually gets enough force in her foot to eventually snap the rope as she starts to free fall towards the others. :Maya: Prepare yourself, meu amigo! He uses his telekinesis to safely lower her down. :Logia: That always makes me feel so cool. Blank pecks his cheek. :Blank: It's very impressive. Zabrent sends electricity through his hands. :Zabrent: Alright, love birds and alternate universe guys, we better get ready for a fight. Denilson cracks his knuckles and Maya charges her hands with ice and electricity. Charlie then casually pulls out a chaingun, which catches everyone else off-guard. :Zeke: A fucking chaingun?! Blank draws her pistol and Logia sighs. :Logia: Someone should really regulate that... :Charlie: I run a multi-billion dollar company, I gotta spend the money somehow. :Chelsea: When the hell does a CEO think to himself "Yeah, I need me a chaingun"? :Charlie: With all the stupid pitches I've seen... often. ---- As the agents prepare, a group of guards emerge, weapons in hand. :Guard: What the hell? How did you get in here? The three agents motion to Maya. :Blank: No alarm. Logia points at his badge. :Logia: We're F.A.N.T. They are too. Let's do this nice and easy, without a fight. One of the guards runs away, but the others stand their ground. :Guard: And go in for trafficking? No way. We're gonna gun you bastards down. Blank puts her finger on the trigger of her gun. :Blank: Alright, guys. Let's save some people. Charlie pulls the trigger on his chaingun as it starts whirring. He then guns down a guard almost immediately. :Mari: That didn't take long. One of the guards goes at Denilson, who quickly counters with a flying armbar, breaking the guards arm. He screams out in pain as another guard charges at Denilson, but is quickly knocked out with a kick to the face. :Denilson: Coulda made a career outta MMA. Maya freezes one soldier against a wall, followed by a harsh electric shock to the groin. Mari and Chelsea team up and use their telekinesis to take down two guards that are closing in on them while Zeke simply bows to show his incredibly spiky hair to another guard in an attempt to intimidate him. Logia tosses a guard into the air with his telekinesis, and Blank kicks them in the ribs, causing an audible crack. :Zabrent: You guys are going to need to play defense, too! The guards open fire on the group, using machine guns, shotguns, and pistols. A bullet hits Zabrent's shoulder, knocking him down and causing him to blast the guard with electricity in retaliation. Denilson lowers his head to deflect the bullets off his helmet, some of which ricochet back to the guards and hit them rather than him, while Mari, in a panic over the bullets, accidentally creates a shield for herself. :Mari: That's some convenient-ass development! Charlie looks toward the gunfire as he unloads his chaingun on the firing soldiers, gunning down a majority of them and leaving many bullet holes in the walls around them. :Charlie: Oh, fuck yeah! This feels right! Charlie thinks about what he just said. :Charlie: ...Sort of! Blank disarms a guard with a bullet before shooting them through the head. :Blank: Are you hearing this? Logia nods, looking to her. :Logia: Someone needs to watch them. A guard fires at him with a shotgun. He hurriedly creates a psychic shield, which knocks him against the alternate universe's agents. :Logia: Watch out! Chelsea reacts quickly, using her telekinesis to fling the guard into the wall. The piece of wall comes down, showing a large pod, which catches Zeke's attention. :Zeke: What the hell... Zeke then inadvertently elbows another guard, knocking him out, as Maya goes over to see what he's looking at. :Maya: Merda... Maya then looks over to the others. :Maya: Yo, check this out! Zabrent holds the guards off with a stream of a lightning. :Zabrent: Can someone narrate?! Logia and Blank run over to them. :Zeke: It's some sorta pod thing. Like one of those ones from Alien or some shit. I think I can see someone in there too. The two look at it, intrigued. :Logia: If all of us telekinetics work together, maybe we can open it? Blank glares back at the guards, who are starting to overwhelm Zabrent. :Blank: That leaves the rest of us to deal with them. The others nod in agreement as they go to help Zabrent, leaving just Mari, Chelsea and Logia standing at the pod. Mari then looks at Logia. :Mari: I meant to ask earlier, but what the fuck kinda planet are you from? Logia smiles and chuckles. :Logia: Earth, what about you? :Mari: The Arctic part of Canada. ---- With the three telekinetics at the pod, Logia closes his eyes and extends his hands, focusing on the pod. :Logia: Hopefully we can all go back when this is over... They look back at the others, who are outnumbered and struggling to hold the traffickers off. :Chelsea: I know we're in the most absurd universe ever, but I never would've thought someone'd have this much security for an antique shop. Blank empties her gun, before using it as a melee weapon to knock someone out. :Blank: I think they're more interested in protecting the pods! Denilson looks to the trio near the pod as he runs over. He notices a small part poking out, which he pulls on hard. Eventually, he breaks the cover of the pod, as he stumbles off the edge of the pod to see a woman in ice. :Denilson: Dios mio. :Chelsea: Bloody hell! :Mari: Merde... Logia strokes his chin. :Logia: That's a containment unit. Why? The others finish off the guards as they all go to the pod, looking at the woman. :Mari: Beats me. Maya seems extremely horrified compared to the others as she claps her hands together. All of a sudden, the ice melts and the woman regains consciousness. Zabrent runs a hand through his hair. :Zabrent: Are you alright, ma'am? The woman appears to be mostly frozen with fear. :Woman: I-I think so. W-where am I? Blank extends her hand. :Blank: You're underneath an antique shop. Can you remember getting here, lady? The woman shakes her head. :Woman: I remember getting grabbed, getting hit by something and that was the last thing I saw until now... The woman looks at the RTAverse agents. :Woman: Why do you all have such big eyes...? :Charlie: Why're yours so small? Blank waves it away. :Blank: They're from another universe, that's why they look so weird. No offense. Logia steps in. :Logia: Can you think of any reason why they'd kidnap you, ma'am? :Woman: My powers, most likely. Superhuman speed, terrakinesis... :Denilson: Always the abilities, isn't it? :Mari: Always. Maya looks around to see all the other pods. :Maya: I got an idea. Everyone get behind me. The others get behind her. :Blank: This better work... Maya motions to Mari, who appears confused. :Maya: Shield! :Mari: Oh! Mari puts a telekinetic shield up to protect them. Mari then charges her hands up with electricity as she lets out a harsh shock wave. Suddenly, all the pods power down and open as all the other people are freed. Maya smirks, before turning back to the others. :Maya: How was that, amigos? Impressed, Logia, Zabrent, and Blank nod. :Blank: Well, it certainly worked. The agents then hear rumbling. They all look down the hall as a large mech busts through the door. Most of the agents appear shocked, except for Charlie, who just stares at it nonchalantly. :Charlie: This job just gets better, doesn't it? Blank tosses her gun aside and sighs. :Logia: We thought they were just a small trafficking ring...oh my. Zabrent raises an eyebrow. :Zabrent: So who's taking the first crack at it? :Denilson: I am. Hold on. Denilson gets his phone out and calls someone. :Denilson: (in Spanish, subtitled) Yo, Miguel. Prepare the truck, I've got an asshole to take care of. Denilson hangs up as he crosses his arms and waits. The other agents look at him. The mech stomps towards them, the driver obscured by the screen. :Logia: The truck? Blank and Zabrent look at each other before shrugging, the both of them getting in a defensive position. :Blank: I was way too poor to learn another language. He creates an electrical shield around them. :Zabrent: I really have no excuse. A monster truck then busts through behind the mech, as Denilson nods, slips by the mech, runs to and jumps into the monster truck. :Denilson: Lets do this, motherfucker! Logia sighs and shakes his head. :Logia: This is wildly irresponsible. Blank points over at the alternate universe agents. :Blank: Some of you guys need to get these civilians outta here. The beorn nods and smiles. :Logia: I'll help. Zabrent punches his palm. :Zabrent: The rest of us...need to minimize the damage. And try to kick some ass while we're at it. Zeke and Chelsea go off to help Logia, while the others stay with the mech. Denilson quickly runs over its leg with one of the tires, then looks at the others. :Denilson: Come on, he's wide open! Maya smirks as she cracks her knuckles, then subsequently surrounds her hands in ice. Charlie then pulls out an RPG casually, which again catches everyone off-guard. :Mari: Jesus Christ, Charlie! We're meant to minimalise the damage, not maximise it! Blank rolls her eyes. :Blank: Is he pulling these out of his ass...? Zabrent puts up an electrical shield around the room and holds it together with some difficulty. :Zabrent: This should keep the ceiling from collapsing...I think. :Maya: You better fuckin' hope so. Maya looks at the mech, still pinned by Denilson's truck. She pulls out a chainsaw and cuts off the pinned leg. She then climbs up to the bonnet of the truck and looks at Denilson. :Maya: Denny, amigo, you might wanna back up. Maya then jumps down as Denilson backs up. She then saws off the mech's other leg and rejoins the others. :Maya: Go! Charlie then fires directly at the mech, hitting it square in the head and causing it to explode. As the debris flies everywhere, everyone goes for cover, except for Charlie. In among all the wreckage, a man crawls out, all bloody and barely walking. Mari then peeks out of her cover to see the man. :Mari: Jesus, you fucked him up good! The debris hits the shield, burning up on impact. Zabrent is panting and using one hand to keep it up. :Zabrent: That...wasn't so bad... Blank walks up to him up and punches him in the face, causing the criminal to fall down, unconscious. :Blank: Nobody hit him anymore. He definitely deserves it, but I get the feeling he's just a pawn. Maybe he can lead us to the source of this ring. By us, I mean the real F.A.N.T. No offense. Maya nods, as she looks down a corridor. :Maya: I think I see somewhere else down here, amigos. The other agents look down where Maya is looking, to see a corridor with a door at the end of it. Blank smiles and nods. :Blank: You can beat them up. Just a little bit. ---- The agents go down a hallway, all watching their backs before coming to a door. Charlie reaches for the handle, but it's locked. :Charlie: Bloody hell, it's always locked. Zabrent blasts the door open with electricity. :Zabrent: Woops. :Zeke: Nice. The agents enter through the door, all searching around. :Mari: Jesus, this guy's got a lot of records. Zeke stares at a calendar, smirking. :Zeke: That and more... Chelsea peeks at what Zeke is seeing, as it's shown to have herself on it in biker gear. :Chelsea: Oh, for fuck's sake. Blank pushes Zeke out of the way so she can look at it. :Blank: Huh. Zabrent searches through the countless files. :Zabrent: Damn... The group then hear a fairly rapid heartbeat within the room. :Denilson: Who the hell's that? Blank and Zabrent look at each other. :Blank:...What are you talking about? :Denilson: I can hear someone's heart beating... and real fast too. They all then turn to Maya, who has started to blush hard, and appears to be very flustered. She tries to say something, but fails to, as everyone raises their eyebrows. The Operative whispers in her friend's ear. :Blank: These people are really fucking weird. They then hear clattering in the back. Charlie acts quick as he jumps over the desk in the office. The others cautiously follow behind him before Charlie tackles a man down to the ground. :Man: Mr. Li?! The man looks around to see Chelsea, who he smugly smiles at. :Man: Hello, my love. Chelsea appears disgusted as Blank steps in and punches him in the face. :Blank: I REALLY don't like creeps. The man chuckles. :Man: What are you all here for anyway? To protect Charlie over here? The agents, save for Chelsea and Charlie, then pull out their F.A.N.T. badges. :Man: ...Oh shit. Zabrent smirks and waves. :Zabrent: This is why you don't mess with alternate universes. The man hesitates, before trying to run out of the room. Chelsea grabs him telekinetically and pulls him close. :Chelsea: You've seen me gagged multiple times. Now it's your turn, you sick fuck. Chelsea slams the man head-first into the wall, knocking him unconscious. The agents then look at the man, then at Chelsea. Blank nods slowly. :Blank: Nice work. Zabrent looks around the room. :Zabrent: I think we have our man. :Mari: Nice. As they turn to leave the room, they see another image of Chelsea, blown-up. Chelsea screams at the image. The two agents look away quickly. :Zabrent: Jesus Christ. The agents then hear an extremely rapid heartbeat, as everyone turns to Maya, who is again blushing hard. :Maya: (quietly) I can't help it, amigos. ---- The two squads are seen back in the RTAverse agents' base. Charlie grabs a bottle of beer out of a fridge and looks over to the Fantendoverse agents. :Charlie: You wanna cold one? They all nod at the same time. :Blank: God yes. Logia raises an eyebrow. :Logia: How is Chelsea holding up? :Mari: She's still a bit fucked up. She's tough as fuck though, she'll recover eventually. She got footage of her own heart once. Blank takes a swig of her beer and sighs. :Blank: Poor girl. Zabrent puts his chin in his hand. :Zabrent: Well, you guys certainly proved yourselves to us. :Mari: Thanks, man. Denilson is seen kicking back on the sofa. :Denilson: Our way of working didn't freak you out, right? She shrugs and takes a sip. :Blank: I like a little ultraviolence. Logia thinks it over. :Logia: Perhaps it's a bit...amateurish, but it got the job done and saved a lot of people's lives. :Denilson: Fair enough. The agents then hear moans of pleasure. Charlie then spots Maya in bed with the woman from earlier. :Charlie: Did you ever leave? Maya and the woman scream upon noticing Charlie. :Maya: (in Portuguese, subtitled) Charlie, what the fuck?! Don't fucking sneak up on us like that or I swear to fucking God I'll shove that fucking Mohawk straight up your fucking ass! Logia looks to his girlfriend. :Logia: I think I'd like to get home. Blank chuckles and smirks. :Blank: It's not so different from New York. Chelsea enters the room with a miserable look on her face. :Chelsea: Porn star and top organisation agent are not jobs that were meant to match. Blank puts her hand on her shoulder. :Blank: Yeah, sometimes your past haunts you. Nothing to do but face it. Chelsea nods. She then pulls out a Playboy magazine, with herself on the cover, which she shows to the other universe's agents. Zabrent tilts his head to the side. ::Zabrent: I could get into the business. Logia and Blank look over at him. :Chelsea: I've got a bloody PhD too, from Oxford of all places. But I was rash and thought I could make more out of posing topless than I could researching for an answer to string theory or something like that. The blond shrugs. :Zabrent: I dunno, my degree is pretty useless. Blank finishes off her beer. :Blank: I didn't even graduate. Logia looks around the room and crosses his arms. :Logia: Am I the only one who believes in education? :Charlie: I got a Masters in Business. Charlie holds his business card up, which reads "Charles Li, CEO of Shiitake Clothing". Zabrent smiles. :Zabrent: And now you're doing this. See? Useless. :Charlie: It got me that RPG so I'd say it was pretty useful. :Mari: Yeah, but you still wear purple Chuck Taylors with a business suit. :Charlie: Oh, shush. The beorn looks around the room. :Logia: I think we should get going. HQ will want to hear how things went. :Mari: A'ight, see ya. ---- The next morning is shown, with Chelsea in a store. She goes to the cashier with a series of items and puts them down. The cashier looks at her and begins to smirk. :Chelsea: Please don't say it. :Cashier: You're Becca Foxx, aren't you? Chelsea raises her hands in the air, then slams down on the counter. As she slams down, the screen cuts to black and the credits roll, layered over by a profanity-laced rant from Chelsea. Reception TBA Trivia The name of the episode is a reference to the fact that both F.A.N.T.s had previously worked together, which was the premise for When F.A.N.T.s Collide. Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Sr.Wario Category:2018 Category:Subpages